sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet Two
| writer = | starring = | narrator = Robin Williams | music = John Powell | cinematography = | editing = Christian Gazal | studio = | distributor = }} | released = | runtime = 100 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $135 million | gross = $150.4 million }} Happy Feet Two is a 2011 computer-animated family directed, produced and co-written by George Miller. It is the sequel to the 2006 film Happy Feet, and features an ensemble voice cast that includes Ava Acres, Elijah Wood, Hank Azaria, Robin Williams, Sofia Vergara, Alecia Moore, Meibh Campbell, Lil' P-Nut, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Common, Hugo Weaving, Richard Carter, Magda Szubanski, and Anthony LaPaglia. In this movie, Erik, the son of Mumble and Gloria, must stop the Apocalypse from bringing over Antarctica. Kennedy Miller Mitchell and Dr. D Studios from Sydney, Australia, produced the film, which premiered in North American theaters on November 18, 2011 in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. The film was released with a Looney Tunes short called I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat starring Sylvester Cat and Tweety Bird. A different short, "Daffy's Rhapsody", was slated to premiere with this movie, and was switched in production. "Daffy's Rhapsody" instead premiered with Journey 2: The Mysterious Island in 2012. The film received mixed reviews and grossed just $150 million against its $135 million budget, becoming a box office bomb and resulting in the closure of Miller's Dr. D Studios. Plot An evil iceberg is plotting to destroy Antarctica. Meanwhile, Erik, son of the penguins Mumble and Gloria, is unable to dance like the other penguins. Erik and his two best friends, Bodicea and Atticus, follow Ramón to Adélie-Land and find that Adélie-Land has been ruled by a puffin con artist named the Mighty Sven, who survived the loss of his native fishing grounds due to his "miraculous" ability to fly and hired Lovelace the Rockhopper as his partner in-crime. Sven and Lovelace choose Erik to stop the apocalypse of Antarctica and tell the others that they were saved by humans. The two eventually flee (under Sven's mistaken assumption that the humans were going to eat them) and end up on Antarctica, where Sven performs his first miracle by revealing moss to the local penguins. Sven uses his power of "Sven Think" to help Ramón find a mate. Ramón instantly falls in love with Carmen, another Adélie penguin who is uninterested. Mumble follows the chicks' footprints to Adélie-Land and orders them to return to Emperor-Land, but they refuse. Sven sends Erik back to Emperor-Land with Mumble. Meanwhile, a couple of krill are in the midst of a swarm. Will is an adventurous and existentialist krill determined to discover what lies beyond the swarm. His implied partner, Bill, reluctantly follows him to ensure his safety. Once separated from the swarm, Will and Bill realize that krill are at the bottom of the food chain, created to be eaten. Inspired, Will ventures out to evolve and "move up the food chain" by eating a real creature instead of being eaten. Mumble tells Erik that he is unique to the world and that he will someday find his calling, but Erik is oblivious. While trying to cross a perilous ice bridge, the penguins encounter Elephant Seal Bryan the Beach Master and his two young sons, who refuse to let the penguins pass. Suddenly the ice gives away and Bryan is trapped in a deep crevice below the ice. Mumble sets out to free Bryan by luring a leopard seal to chase him down. Seeking acceptance from Erik, Mumble is devastated to learn Erik attributed the feat of courage to Sven Think. Bryan returns to the southern elephant seal beach. When the penguins return to Emperor-Land they discover that a large iceberg has trapped the emperor penguin population below large walls of ice. The Amigos and the Adélie penguins to bring fish to the doomed Emperor penguins. Meanwhile, Mumble, Erik and Atticus deliver meager supplies of fish to the trapped penguins. Erik attempts to deliver a fish to Gloria by flying and nearly tossing himself over the edge of the iceberg. Mumble scolds Erik for his beliefs, saying that no penguin can fly and that none of the emperor penguins will be able to escape. Gloria sends Mumble off to hunt for fish, calming Erik and the rest of the hysterical Emperor-Land. In the process, Bill becomes inspired to create another swarm of krill but Will refuses, preferring to adhere to his new predator lifestyle. The next morning, a large flock of skua attack the trapped Emperor-Land. Noah the Elder encourages the penguins to stand up to the birds through perseverance and unity. When all hope seems lost, Bo returns with the entire Adélie-Land, led by Sven, to aid the trapped emperor penguins. Sven orchestrates a cooperative effort to feed the trapped emperor penguins through hunting and bringing back a flow of fish from the sea. Meanwhile, Will becomes increasingly agitated with Bill's behavior and leaves him into the Adélie feeding swarm, to join "fellow predators". In the process he is attached to a fish carried by Sven and down into the trapped Emperor-Land. The humans who saved Sven and Lovelace come to Antarctica again to help the penguins find a way out. However, a blizzard approaches and causes the humans to flee and not return. Erik urges Sven to teach the penguins how to fly, but Sven reveals that he is not a penguin but a Tufted puffin. Mumble, after watching snow fall into a crevice between chunks of iceberg, begins to tap-dance on the ice and lead the Adélie penguins in a dance to force snow between the ice and weaken it. The plan works until several chunks break loose, sending Bo, Atticus, and a portion of the Adélies as well as several chinstrap, little blue and Magellanic penguins into the doomed crevice. Erik and Lovelace tumble towards the edge, and Mumble grabs the thread from Lovelace's vest. The thread snaps and Lovelace falls on Sven. Mumble and the Amigos pull on the thread that Erik is holding onto and pull him up but Mumble injures his foot, unable to dance and lead the Adélies. Ramón realizes Carmen is trapped below and, risking his own life, jumps off the iceberg to be with her and professes their love to each other. Sven becomes aware of the dancing and proves himself to be a worthy dancer despite public outcry against him. He leads the remaining Adélies in dance while Erik and Mumble venture off to the elephant seal beach. Meanwhile, Will went back in search of Bill and reunited with all others. Mumble and Erik arrive at Elephant Seal Beach where Bryan is in the middle of a fight of dominance between another large male. Mumble pleads to the elephant seals to help free the emperor penguins. Hesitant to return a favor at such a pivotal time of the year, Bryan declines. Using his singing abilities, Erik commends Mumble for his bravery and lectures Bryan for his lack of kindness. The elephant seals travel en-masse to Emperor-Land. The emperor penguins and the seals begin slamming the ice to the beat of Queen's song Under Pressure, joined by Will, Bill, their krill swarm, the Amigos, Carmen, Lovelace and the newly-reformed Sven. Finally, the iceberg crumbles enough for the emperor penguins to climb out of the crevice and reunite with their families. Cast * Ava Acres as Erik, only son of Gloria and Mumble and Memphis and Norma Jean's grandson. (singing by E.G. Daily) * Elijah Wood as Mumble, husband of Gloria and father of Erik * Hank Azaria as The Mighty Sven, a tufted puffin who speaks in a Scandinavian accent and is a small-time con artist. He is also the ruler of Adélie lands. * Robin Williams, Carlos Alazraqui, Johnny A. Sanchez, Lombardo Boyar and Jeffrey Garcia as Ramón, Nestor, Raul, Lombardo, and Rinaldo (aka the Amigos), a quintet of laid-back and comical Adélie penguins who speak in thick Spanish-accents. This was Williams' last animated feature before his death in 2014 ** Williams also provides the voice of Lovelace, a goofy rockhopper penguin and Sven's partner in crime. He is also this film's narrator, like the first film. * Sofia Vergara as Carmen, Ramón's love interest * Alecia Moore (P!nk) as Gloria, wife of Mumble and mother of Erik (replacing Brittany Murphy) * Meibh Campbell as Bodicea "Bo", daughter of Miss Viola, and Erik's best friend. (singing by E.G. Daily) * Benjamin "Lil' P-Nut" Flores Jr. as Atticus, son of Seymour, and Erik's best friend. * Brad Pitt as Will the Krill * Matt Damon as Bill the Krill * Common as Seymour (Atticus's father) (replacing Fat Joe) * Hugo Weaving as Noah the Elder * Richard Carter as Bryan the Beach Master * Magda Szubanski as Miss Viola (Bo's mother) * Anthony LaPaglia as Alpha Skua * Jai Sloper and Oscar Beard as Weaner Pups * Danny Mann as Brokebeak * Lee Perry as Francesco, Wayne the Challenger, Eggbert and Leopard seal * Hugh Jackman as Memphis * Nicole Kidman as Norma Jean Live action cast featured Septimus Caton as the guitarist and Ivan Vunich as the beanie man. Production at the film's Australian premiere in Sydney]] Elijah Wood, Robin Williams, Magda Szubanski and Hugo Weaving reprised their previous performances as Mumble, Ramón, Lovelace, Ms. Viola and Noah. Nicole Kidman and Hugh Jackman make a brief cameo as Norma Jean and Memphis. Also returning for the film are Carlos Alazraqui, Johnny A. Sanchez, Lombardo Boyar and Jeffrey Garcia as Nestor, Lombardo, Raul, and Rinaldo."Record Brilliance, Feb 4, 2010". Malamar.BlogSpot.com. Retrieved November 19, 2010. No other actors repeated their earlier performances. Miriam Margolyes didn't come back for the sequel as Mrs Astrakhan before she was written out of the sequel. Fat Joe was replaced by Common as Seymour. Brittany Murphy, who originally voiced Mumble's love interest Gloria, was set to reprise her role and scheduled to begin recording some time in 2010, but died from pneumonia and anemia on December 20, 2009. Steve Irwin, who voiced Trev the elephant seal and an albatross, died of a stingray injury on September 4, 2006. Pink replaced Murphy's roles (Pink had already contributed a song "Tell Me Something Good" to the soundtrack of the first film). Brad Pitt and Matt Damon voiced the tiny krill, Will and Bill."Enticing glimpse of projected triumphs". TheAustralian.com. Retrieved November 19, 2010."George Miller Casting: Teresa Palmer in Mad Max 4: Fury Road, Matt Damon and Brad Pitt in Happy Feet 2". /Film. Retrieved May 27, 2011. Hank Azaria also signed on to voice The Mighty Sven. E.G. Daily, who played young Mumble in the previous film, played the vocals for Mumble's choreophobic son Erik and the daughter of Miss Viola, Boadicea, as well as additional voices. Sofía Vergara appears in the film as a new character."Sofia Vergara Joins The Smurfs & Happy Feet 2". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved November 19, 2010. There is a live action scene in the movie as in the first Happy Feet. Mitchell Hicks signed up as the movie's choreographer. Release Home media The DVD, Blu-ray, and 3D Blu-ray release of Happy Feet Two were released on March 13, 2012 from Warner Home Video. Reception Box office The film grossed $64 million in the United States along with $86 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $150.4 million. Produced on a budget of $135 million, the film ended up losing the studio around $40 million. On its opening weekend, Happy Feet Two earned $21,237,068 while playing on 3,606 screens. This was barely half of the $41,533,432 that the first Happy Feet made on its opening weekend in November 2006. Approximately 50% of Happy Feet Two s box-office take came from the 2,825 screens that showed it in 3D.Weekend Report: 'Breaking Dawn's Huge Debut Just Shy of 'Twilight' Record Box Office Mojo Thus, when adjusted for ticket price inflation, Happy Feet Two achieved less than 45% of the attendance figures of its predecessor. Major box-office prediction websites were almost unanimously predicting an opening weekend of $35 million - $45 million, so Happy Feet Two s box-office performance has thus far been underwhelming. Among 2011's animated films, Happy Feet Two s opening weekend ranks 8th. Kurt Orzeck of the Vancouver Sun has reported that "due to the poor performance of Happy Feet Two, 600 of the 700 employees at the Sydney-based Dr. D. Studios, the digital production studio behind the animated movie, have reportedly received their walking papers." Critical response Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that 46% of critics gave positive reviews, based on 111 reviews, with a general consensus being that "the animation is as eye-popping as ever, but Happy Feet Two narrative is too noisily incoherent to recapture the Oscar-winning charm of its predecessor." On Metacritic the film has a score of 50 out of 100 based on reviews from 35 critics. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Richard Corliss of Time gave the film a positive review and said that Miller is "not content to duplicate the pleasures of his first penguin film; he dares to go bigger, deeper, higher — happier." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film two-and-a-half stars (out of four) stating that "The animation is bright and attractive, the music gives the characters something to do, but the movie has too much dialogue in the areas of philosophy and analysis." British newspaper The Telegraph named Happy Feet Two one of the ten worst films of 2011, saying "Happy Feet Two is an appalling 3D animated sequel about a colony of all‑singin', all-dancin', all-infuriatin' penguins." Accolades Video game Happy Feet Two: The Video Game, released November 8, 2011, was developed by KMM Games for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. WayForward Technologies developed the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo DS versions. , published by Warner Bros. Soundtrack }} The soundtrack album for the film was released by WaterTower Music on CD on November 21, 2011 and on iTunes on November 15, 2011. Unlike the previous film's two album releases—one for its songs and one for its score—both the songs and John Powell's score are included on this album. The songs "Happy Feet Two Opening Medley," "Bridge of Light," and "Under Pressure/Rhythm Nation" are led by Pink, who lends her vocals to the character Gloria, taking the place of Brittany Murphy from the first film. # "Happy Feet Two Opening Medley" – P!nk, Common, Lil' P-Nut, & the Happy Feet Two Chorus # "The Mighty Sven" – Robin Williams, Hank Azaria, and the Happy Feet Two Chorus # "Bridge of Light" – Pink, featuring the Happy Feet Two Chorus # "Papa Oom Mow Mow" – Happy Feet Two Chorus # "Dragostea Din Tei" – Hank Azaria & the Happy Feet Two Chorus # "Erik's Opera" – E. G. Daily and Omar Crook (based on the Puccini aria "E lucevan le stelle") # "Rawhide" – Elephant Seal Chorus # "Under Pressure/Rhythm Nation" – P!nk, & the Happy Feet Two Chorus (the film version also features Lil' P-Nut, Common, E.G Daily, Robin Williams, Brad Pitt and Matt Damon; that version is only heard in the film) (written by Queen & David Bowie, Janet Jackson, James Harris III, Terry Lewis) # "Tightrope (Ice Cold Mix) [[Lil' P-Nut] & the Happy Feet Two Chorus]" – Janelle Monáe # "In the Hole" – John Powell # "Ramon and the Krill" – John Powell # "Lovelace Preshow (feat. Judith Hill)" – John Powell # "Searching for the Kids" – John Powell # "The Doomberg Lands" – John Powell # "I Don't Back Up. ... ." – John Powell # "Trapped in Emperor Land" – John Powell # "Skua Attack/Adelie Rescue" – John Powell # "Dinner a la Sven" – John Powell # "We Are the Champions" – John Powell (written by Freddie Mercury) # "Snow Stops Play (feat. Steven Pence)" – John Powell # "No Fly Zone" – John Powell # "Krill Joy" – John Powell # "Tappin' to Freedom" – John Powell The deluxe edition of the album contains an addition of 5 songs performed by Ozomatli; these songs and more can also be found on the soundtrack for the video game, which was released on iTunes on November 8, 2011. Charts Possible sequel In a 2011 interview, director George Miller was asked if he had any plans for Happy Feet Three and said, "If something comes up that’s really exciting and I can convey that enthusiasm to other people, then there would be a third one." References External links * * * * Category:2011 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2011 3D films Category:2011 animated films Category:2011 computer-animated films Category:American 3D films Category:American animated films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Animated films about penguins Category:Australian films Category:Australian 3D films Category:Australian animated films Category:Australian children's films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about penguins Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films with live action and animation Category:IMAX films Category:Jukebox musical films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Films directed by George Miller Category:Film scores by John Powell (film composer) Category:Motion capture in film Category:Film scores by Paul Mounsey Category:Film scores by Michael John Mollo